Blaineley (EternalSonic1997)
'''Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Hollaran '''is a Non-Competitor (at this time) and character in EternalSonic1997's Total Drama Island and EternalSonic1997's Total Drama Action. She will be a part of his Reiminagining of the Third Season, and will appear later in the second season. She is the mother of Cody and Aunt of Veronica in this Reimagining series, and Anderson may or may not be a part of her name that she doesn't speak of (Or Cody's Last Name) since certain hints in her appearances hint she is Divorced from Cody's father. Total Drama Island Cody's Message from Home See here. Blaineley doesn't appear until the Final Five is left, during which she makes a Message from Home (The Celebrity Manhunt Studio really) where she tells him how great the show she hosts is going, and when she says she misses him she shows she and her son don't do much together since she can't name a moment they did anything as Mother and Son. She also says she doesn't approve of him being on Total Drama but since he wants it she is allowing it. She then tells him to not get injured too bad and that she she doesn't feel like paying medical bills for a second bear attack. Her Co-Host (Josh) then tells her it is time for Celebrity Manhunt, after which she ends the message. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Blaineley makes a technical un-named appearance here, and appears when Courtney climbs the fake wall up to a Beverly Hills type mansion. She is relaxing with sunglasses on in a hot-tub, and tells Courtney to tell Cody she said hi and that she loves him for her. Later, she and her sister show up on the dock after the Second Season is revealed to be starting. She is silent as her sister gets Chris to let Veronica have her job as Co-Host back. Total Drama Action Total Drama World Tour Total Drama Revenge of the Island Trivia *Blaineley is my second favourite character of Total Drama, and Cody is my favourite. Here, Blaineley is Cody's mother. **This is also present in other FanFictions of mine, but is more prominent here. It is mainly done since Blaineley's hair is possibly dyed and Cody has somewhat similar eyes to her. It could be believable that the two are related. *During his time on Total Drama Island, Cody reveals Blaineley once had a job as Therapist but she quit and became a TV Host eventually. *In her appearances on Total Drama Island, it is implied she is seperated or Divorced from her husband, this is by: **She is mentioned but not present in any form in Cody's Audtion.Here **While her sister's husband is present, Blaineley has no husband present in Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island. *Cody reveals during Total Drama Island's ''The Sucky Outdoors ''episode that she grew up in Russia, which is further supported by Veronica's mother being her Sister and not Sister-in-law. It is also implied her Husband/Ex-Husband is Canadian since Cody says he is a citizen of both countries.